


Monsters & Angels

by Sholio



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: I'm nobody's wife and nobody's baby.A Misty Knight character study.





	Monsters & Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Misty! She was one of my favorite minor Marvel characters back in the day. I have an action figure of her that I got in the early 2000s, in her red comics outfit. I was so worried about not liking the live-action version of her, and then I LOVED her; Simone Messick is the perfect Misty Knight. Making this vid made me heartbroken all over again about never getting more of her.
> 
> The main pairing of the vid is Misty/Colleen, with some incidental Misty/Luke and Misty/Ward, but it's not really a pairing vid as such; mainly it's focused on Misty, her found family, and her search for her place in the world. The true OTP of this vid is Misty/happiness.

**Title:** Monsters and Angels  
**Fandom:** Defendersverse (Defenders, Luke Cage, Iron Fist)  
**Artist:** Voice of the Beehive  
**Download:** [151 Mb MP4 (zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/Defenders-MistyKnight-MonstersAngels.mp4.zip) | [33 Mb MP4 (zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/Defenders-MistyKnight-MonstersAngels-smaller.mp4.zip)  
**Subtitles:** will be up later today  
**Tumblr:** coming soon  
**DW/LJ crosspost:** [Here on DW](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1238696.html) (includes song lyrics)


End file.
